Forever Primadonna Forever FT Island
by mikihyo
Summary: FTISLAND FANFIC / Perjuangan mereka selama ini pun sampai dipanggung terakhir, akankah Primadonna mengingat mereka untuk selamanya? / ONE SHOOT / Don't Like? Don't Click!


**FT Island Fan Fiction**

**Forever Primadonna Forever FT Island**

**©MikiHyo**

**Cast : FT Island, Oh Wonbin, Furima Minna (as Primadonna), Yunho (FT Manager)**

**Length : One Shoot**

**Kembali dengan FF gaje(?)**

**Pengen belajar bikin Oneshoot, jadilah ini. Gak tau genrenya apa *ngek**

**Silahkan tentukan sendiri, Random Tag, Free Tag, Free Remove(?), Don't Copy**

***  
>Beberapa tahun telah dilewati bersama, pengalaman bahagia, menegangkan, menyedihkan, bahkan menyakitkan telah mereka lewati bersama. Mereka, FT Island.<p>

Dan akhirnya tiba-lah mereka dipanggung terakhir. Panggung dimana nama FT Island akan segera dikenang oleh dunia entertain.

"Oppa!"

"Oppa saranghae!"

Teriakan para Primadonna terdengar jelas ditelinga tiap member. Membuat hati & air mata tergerak secara bersamaan. Bagaimana tidak? Bisa saja ini adalah teriakan terakhir yang mereka dengar bersama-sama dengan membawa nama FT Island.

"**Siapapun aku, yang seperti itu. Sekarang telah berubah…**"lantunan Hongki membuat Primadonna bahkan para member langsung terhenyak mendengarnya. Bait lirik Primadonna baru saja ia nyanyikan dengan suara emasnya walaupun lagu terakhir baru saja selesai mereka bawakan. Hongki-pun melanjutkan lagunya.

"**Mereka adalah Primadonna-ku…kepadaku, membuatku tumbuh menjadi laki-laki baru dipanggung ini…**"air mata Hongki yang sejak tadi belum keluar akhirnya menampakkan dirinya. Wajah member lain sudah terlebih dulu dibasahi oleh air itu, namun Hongki berusaha tegar untuk menyampaikan maksud terakhirnya ini.

"**Mereka hadir dan membuatku menjadi seorang pahwalan…**"

"**Oh…Primadonna-ku…**"kali ini semua member memberikan suaranya. Suara parau namun masih terdengar merdu ditelinga para Primadonna.

"**Berjalan dengan cara Ballerina-mu…Ketika mendengar suaranya yang membuatku tertarik…detak jantungku menampakkan dirinya sebagaimana aku tersenyum untuknya…**"

"**Primadonna…semua yang kita butuhkan adalah akhir yang bahagia…pemantul cahaya yang terkuat didalam mataku akan berpijar…tidak perduli yang lain tetap menganggapku lucu…karena aku akan tetap mencintainya…Ballerina…Ballerina…**"nyanyian-pun berakhir. Semua Primadonna tercengang oleh performa Idol mereka barusan.

"Hha..hyung..ini diluar setting-kan? Kau tidak bilang akan menyanyikannya"bisik Minhwan kepada Hongki dengan senyum lirih diwajahnya. Hongki tak menjawab apa-apa, hanya satu anggukan mantap dan tatapan dalam yang ia berikan kepada magnaenya itu.

"Baiklah…sudah waktunya…"ucap Jaejin pelan kepada seluruh member.

"Jonghun hyung?"sambung Jaejin sambil menoleh kearah Jonghun yang masih menundukkan wajahnya menahan isak tangis. Jonghun memang gampang sekali menangis.

"Ah…baiklah"senyum Jaejin mengerti bagaimana keadaan Leadernya itu. Ia mendekati Jonghun dan langsung merangkulnya.

"Primadonna…Terima Kasih banyak!"teriak Jaejin kencang kepada seluruh Primadonna yang memenuhi stadion terakhir mereka ini. Primadonna-pun kembali berteriak histeris menanggapi uacapan Bassist kesayangan mereka itu.

"Terima Kasih semuanya! Aku mencintai kalian!"Seunghyun ikut menyahuti teriakan para Primadonna. Hongki dan Minhwan hanya tersenyum puas walaupun air mata masih belum berhenti mengalir. Jaejin-pun masih tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Sayang-Sayangnya itu, walaupun ia juga harus menenangkan Jonghun yang masih terisak dan tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Tak lama kemudian mereka-pun berbaris dan membungkukan badannya serentak, mengibaratkan _Selamat Tinggal_. Primadonna-pun hanya bisa berteriak histeris saat Idol mereka benar-benar telah meninggalkan Panggung.

***  
>Suasana diruang ganti benar-benar menghayat tak jauh beda dengan Panggung tadi. Kelima member seolah enggan melepas pelukannya. Mereka masih melingkar berpelukan dan menangis satu sama lain. Para staff yang ikut terlarut dengan suasana haru itu-pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka sejenak, membiarkan mereka melepaskan rasa bahagia sekaligus kesedihannya.<p>

"Selama ini….terima kasih banyak….maaf…aku tidak bisa jadi Leader yang baik untuk kalian…."Jonghun memaksakan suaranya untuk keluar walaupun masih melawan isak tangisnya.

"Hyung…"Minhwan langsung memeluk erat Hyung terdekatnya itu. Menenggelamkan wajahnya dipundak Jonghun, membiarkan air matanya mengalir disana. Seunghyun yang merasa selalu diperhatikan oleh Leadernya itu-pun ikut memeluk Jonghun.

"Hyung…terima kasih untuk semuanya…"tangis Seunghyun.

"Seunghyun-ah…"Jonghun hanya bisa tersenyum lirih.

Jaejin hanya terduduk diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya disofa lain, menutup wajahnya menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh lebih banyak lagi. Hongki-pun langsung menghampirinya dan merangkulnya lembut.

"Kau tidak apa-apakan?"tanya Hongki dengan suara khasnya walaupun tidak bisa dipungkiri, suara itu terdengar berbeda sekarang, karena isak tangis ikut mengalir bersama lantunan suara khasnya.

"Hyung…"Jaejin yang tak kuat lagi menahan air matanya-pun langsung memeluk Hongki, membiarkan tangisnya pecah didekapan Hyungnya itu. Mendengar isak tangis Jaejin yang semakin menjadi, Hongki-pun ikut menenggelamkan wajahnya dipundak Jaejin, sama-sama membiarkan tangis mereka pecah ditubuh satu sama lain.

Tok-Tok.

Terdengar pintu telah diketuk oleh seseorang, Seunghyun-pun langsung berlari menghampiri pintu itu dan membukanya.

"Wo…Wonbin hyung…"ia tercekat ketika melihat seorang namja tampan yang memang sudah tidak asing lagi dimatanya berdiri tegak dihadapannya dengan senyum tersungging diwajahnya. Oh Wonbin, orang yang posisinya sudah ia gantikan kini berada dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak mengganggu-kan?"senyum lirih Wonbin sambil melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam ruangan yang hanya berisi 5 member FT Island itu.

Tak disangka ketiga magnae FT Island langsung menyambar memeluknya dengan erat. Ya, Jaejin-Minhwan-dan juga Seunghyun, kini mereka terlihat seperti berebutan untuk memeluk salah satu Hyung mereka itu. Wonbin hanya bisa tersenyum tipis diiringi tawa kecil melihat kelakuan para namdongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"Kalian sudah berusaha keras…hebat sekali…"senyum Wonbin diikuti isak tangis yang sudah keluar dari mulutnya. Para magnae itu hanya bisa menangis didekapan Wonbin.

Jonghun masih menangis namun ia berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisnya sekarang. Melihat hal itu, Hongki-pun langsung menghampirinya.

"Sudah…sudah…"ucap Hongki yang ikut berusaha menenangkan Jonghun. Tak terbayang bagaimana perasaanya sekarang, melihat teman terdekatnya itu tak henti-hentinya menangis.

"Hongki-ah…Jonghun-ah…maaf…aku sudah meninggalkan kalian sebagai Hyung bagi mereka…"Wonbin ikut menyahut saat ia melihat keadaan 2 namja tertua FT Island itu. Hongki-pun melirik kearah Wonbin, walaupun tangannya masih mengusap-usap punggung Jonghun.

"Hhem..Paboya..kau benar-benar tega membuat kami harus mengurus magnae-magnae nakal itu…"senyum jahil Hongki yang ia paksakan. Jonghun terkekeh kecil mendengar ucapan Hongki, ia-pun mengangkat kepalanya dan ikut menatap Wonbin.

"Kau tahu…ia semakin cerewet setelah kau tinggal…dia benar-benar tidak sabaran mengurus magnae-magnae itu"tawa kecil Jonghun sambil menunjuk kearah Hongki.

"Yak…Jonghun-ah!"Hongki yang merasa diledek, langsung memukul pundak Jonghun dengan kencang.

"Hahaha…kalian benar-benar terlihat seperti Umma dan Appa dari FT Island…aku harap JongKi couple akan tetap mesra seperti biasanya…aku yakin para Shipper disana sedang galau memikirkan kalian"tawa Wonbin yang melihat tingkah laku Couple paling fenomenal di FT Island itu.

Mendengar candaan dari para Hyungnya, para Magnae-pun berusaha ikut tersenyum dan tertawa, mencoba menghentikan isak tangis mereka. Sekarang mereka duduk bersama di sofa sambil mengenang kembali kenangan-kenangan mereka selama ini, walaupun isak tangis masih terlihat mewarnai obrolan ringan itu.

Tok-Tok.

Lagi-lagi ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu. Namun belum sempat salah satu member berdiri untuk membukakannya, pintu itu sudah terbuka berbarengan dengan seorang gadis yang masuk keruangan mereka. Para member hanya terdiam bingung melihat gadis yang sedang tersenyum didepannya itu.

"Maaf…kau siapa?"bingung Hongki. Member lain masih menatap gadis yang membawa gitar itu dari atas sampai bawah.

"Namaku Furima Minna, staff diluar memperbolehkanku masuk kesini"senyum gadis bernama Furima itu.

"Fu-Furima? Kau orang Jepang ya?"tanya Hongki lagi. Furima mengangguk.

"Ah! Primadonna!"seru Minhwan saat ia menyadari gadis itu menggantungkan aksesoris FT Island di tas Yellow Sunshine-nya.

"Iya Oppa, aku Primadonna"senyum manis Furima.

"Furima Minna…namamu unik, aku baru mendengar nama seperti itu. Furi-chan apa kau datang langsung dari Jepang?"tanya Wonbin sambil tersenyum. Furima kembali mengangguk.

"Hmm…kalau kau memang Primadonna…aku mau tanya, siapa yang kau pilih diantara kami?"tanya Jaejin penasaran.

"Semuanya"jawab Furima singkat dengan senyumnya.

"Eh? Semua? Kau tidak punya orang yang kau anggap spesial diantara kami? Biasanya para Primadonna seperti itu, walaupun menyukai FT Island, pasti ada salah satu dari kami yang jadi orang spesialnya.."ucap Jaejin sambil melirik tajam kearah Furima.

"Aniyo Oppa, aku suka kalian semua bahkan Wonbin Oppa"senyum Furima lagi. Wonbin-pun terkejut mendengar pernyataan Furima barusan.

"A-aku? Tapi aku-kan sudah-…"

"Semua Primadonna selalu ingat Wonbin Oppa adalah bagian dari FT Island"pernyataan Furima memotong ucapan Wonbin. Wonbin-pun hanya bisa diam tersentak.

Jonghun yang sejak tadi diam dan memperhatikan Furima-pun mulai curiga. Ia takut Furima hanyalah stalker yang berbohong untuk bisa masuk keruangan ini.

"Maaf…kau…ada urusan apa disini?"pertanyaan Jonghun langsung membuat semua member termaksuk Wonbin menolehkan wajah kearahnya dan menatapnya heran.

"Aku hanya ingin menyanyikan lagu ini didepan Oppa"kali ini jawaban Furima yang sukses membuat semua orang diruangan itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Lagu?"heran Hongki. Furima-pun sudah siap memainkan gitarnya.

"Ne, _I'm Going To Confess_"semua member langsung terdiam saat Furima sudah mengalunkan suaranya.

"**Sekarang aku mengakui hatiku padamu…hanya Surga yang tahu hati ini…dalam pikiran untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepadamu…hal yang aku jaga dengan sangat berharga…**"

Jonghun tercengang mendengar bait demi bait lirik pertama yang Furima nyanyikan.

"**Aku merasa air mataku jatuh…semua kenangan telah kulewati…hari ini tidak akan ada jika bukan untukkmu…**"

Minhwan hanya terdiam menghayati arti dari lirik yang sedang dibawakan Furima.

"**Hari pertama kita bertemu…kau masih terlihat aneh dan muda…waktu-pun sudah kulewatkan untuk menunggumu hanya karena kau suruh aku untuk percaya padamu…**"

Mata Seunghyun membulat lebar saat mendengar bagian lirik yang ia kenal.

"Ini-kan…"gumam Seunghyun pelan.

"Gadis itu…menyanyikannya untuk kita…"Hongki yang juga mengerti apa maksud Furima ikut menyahuti ucapan Seunghyun.

"**Di setiap waktu kau menyakitiku dengan segala kesalahanmu…namun aku tidak pernah sekalipun menyalahkanmu…dan aku memberimu kekuatan…tersenyum dan mengatakan **_**Tidak Apa**_**…**"

"**Di setiap waktu kau membuatku kecewa karena kesibukanmu…seharusnya aku menyalahkanmu…namun aku percaya padamu…mengatakan **_**Jangan Cemas**_**…itu adalah aku yang menjaga kepercayaan itu dan memberimu kenyamanan…**"

"Furima…Kau…"bibir Hongki bergetar tak kuasa meneruskan ucapannya.

"**Kau tahu kau terlalu banyak meminta…Cintaku adalah yang terakhir dan selamanya…karena itu kau berusaha lebih keras esoknya…**"

"**Kau bertanya padaku apakah kau sudah pernah memberitahuku…memberitahu bahwa kau mencintaiku…ucapan seperti itu ada dimana-mana dan tidak terdengar serius…namun kau tetap mengatakan **_**Kau Mencintaiku**_**…hanya itu caranya untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu…**"

"Dia benar-benar menyanyikannya untuk kita…"gumam Jaejin yang terlarut oleh nyanyian Furima.

"**Aku katakan…Aku mencintaimu…dengan seluruh hatiku…Tolong jangan lupakan pengakuanku hari ini…Aku mencintaimu…**"tangan Furima-pun berhenti menyentuh gitar menandakan lagunya telah selesai.

"Bait terakhir…kembali seperti semula…"gumam Hongki pelan.

"Kembali seperti semula…karena kau juga mau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintai kami?"tanya Jaejin kepada Furima yang masih berdiri dihadapan mereka. Furima menjawab dengan satu anggukan mantap diikuti senyum manis.

"_I'm going to confess_…aku juga suka lagu ini. Kalian sudah membuat hati Primadonna tersentuh olehnya"senyum Wonbin kepada semua member FT Island disekelilingnya.

"Wonbin Oppa"panggil Furima tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"Wonbin-pun langsung menoleh.

"**I Love You and I Love You…**"Wonbin langsung tercengang mendengar lagu solo pertamanya dilantunkan oleh Furima.

"Oppa, aku harus pergi sekarang"tiba-tiba saja Furima memberi salam dan langsung keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Eh? Tu-tunggu dulu..!"Minhwan langsung berlari menghampiri pintu dan membukanya.

"Eh?"kaget Yunho, manager mereka yang berniat untuk mengetuk pintu.

"Yu-Yunho hyung? Mana gadis tadi?"tanya Minhwan sambil memajukan badan, melihat kanan-kiri lorong tersebut. Lorong yang hanya berisi para staff yang sedang membereskan peralatan.

"Gadis? Siapa?"Yunho malah balik bertanya.

"Gadis yang barusan keluar hyung!"sahut Hongki yang masih duduk disofa bersama yang lain.

"Ha? Kalian bicara apa? Aku baru saja mau masuk dan Minan sudah membukakan pintu…tidak ada siapa-siapa yang keluar dari sini"jelas Yunho yang sukses membuat semua orang di ruangan itu terkejut.

"Eh? Kau yakin hyung? Baru saja gadis itu keluar, gadis yang membawa gitar…"ucap Hongki berusaha menjelaskan sambil menghampiri managernya itu. Member lain-pun ikut mendekati Yunho.

"Tentu saja, dari tadi aku ada didepan tahu. Kalian ini bicara apa sih?"Yunho malah ikut bingung dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan para member FT.

"Tidak ada dimana-mana hyung…"ucap Minhwan lemas kepada para Hyungnya setelah ia yakin Furima memang tidak ada dilorong itu.

Semua member FT termaksuk Wonbin-pun langsung terdiam kaku. Bagaimana bisa gadis yang baru saja mereka lihat menghilang begitu saja?

"Yak…kenapa bengong? Cepat kalian bereskan barang kalian, kita akan kembali kekantor sekarang"ucap Yunho yang kemudian melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ke-enam orang itu.

"Hyu-Hyung…"Seunghyun mulai cemas akan sesuatu.

"Jangan-jangan dia…"Jaejin-pun merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Minhwan-Wonbin-dan Jonghun saling bertukar pandang dengan raut wajah tidak enak.

"Dia Primadonna kok"

"Eh?"ucapan Hongki membuat seluruh member menoleh heran kepadanya.

"Dia bukan _Hantu_ atau apa…dia Primadonna"senyum Hongki kepada seluruh member.

"Ng…Furima Minna…ah! Pantas saja aku merasa aneh…coba kalian bilang Furima atau Furi! Bukankah terdengar seperti P~urima dan P~uri…itu artinya P~urimadonna-kan?"seru Wonbin yang langsung dapat anggukan mantap dari seluruh anggota.

"Walaupun bahasa Jepangku kurang…tapi kalau aku tidak salah…Minna itu artinya semua orang-kan? Coba kalian pikir, itu bukan marga…tapi M-i-n-n-a. Aku rasa tidak ada marga seperti itu di Jepang"ucap Jonghun seraya mengejakan nama Furima.

"Furima Minna…Semua Primadonna? Itu-kah artinya?"gumam Jaejin yang masih memikirkan arti nama itu.

"Pantas saja…dia tidak memilih salah satu diantara kita…karena dia adalah _Semua_…semua yang menyukai tiap member FT island"sahut Minhwan.

"Em…dia adalah Semua Primadonna…bukan _Hantu_ atau apa, aku rasa dia adalah wakil dari Primadonna yang bermaksud menyampaikan pesan itu kepada kita…"ucap Hongki diikuti dengan senyum lebar.

"Pesan…bahwa Primadonna selalu mencintai FT Island dan FT Island selalu mencintai Primadonna…"ucap Jonghun melengkapkan kata-kata Hongki.

"Selamanya…"sambung Minhwan dan Seunghyun serentak.

Senyum-pun tersungging dibibir masing-masing member termaksuk Wonbin, mereka melepas tawa kencang yang membuat para staff dilorong itu terdiam kebingungan.

_Live Like A Musical. Music Life. Friends. Friendship. Let's Go. I Believe Myself. Everything Is Possible. Dream Sky. Brand New Days. Be Happy. Boy Meet Girl. It's U. Primadonna. Sunshine Girl. Treasure. Moonlight Angel. Love Love Love. It's Love. I'm Going To Confess. Loving You. You're Love. The One. The Cool vs The Pretty. You and I. Always Be Mine. I'll Get You._

**THE END.**


End file.
